doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Susan Foreman
|Raça = Time Lord |Afiliação à = |Origem = Gallifrey |Primeira Aparição = An Unearthly Child |Aparições = [[Susan Foreman - Aparições|''veja a lista]] |Intérprete = Carole Ann Ford}} '''Susan' é o suposto nome da primeira companheira, e neta do Doctor. Os dois viajaram juntos durante grande parte da primeira encarnação do Doctor, e voltaram a se encontrar durante a quinta (TV: The Five Doctors) e oitava encarnações do mesmo (PROSA:Legacy of the Daleks; ÁUDIO: An Earthly Child, et al). Em diferente momentos de sua vida, ela foi conhecida como "Susan Foreman", "Susan English" e "Susan Campbell", mas era geralmente chamada apenas de Susan. Segundo o conto Roses (DWM 214), seu nome verdadeiro seria Arkytior. Biografia Vida em Gallifrey Susan nasceu no planeta Gallifrey, e lhe foi dado o nome de Arkytior, que significa "rosa" em Alto-Gallifreyan. (PROSA: Roses) Apesar de aparentar ser uma adolescente, acredita-se que ela seja mais velha que Ian e Barbara juntos. (ÁUDIO: Here There Be Monsters). No entanto, o Primeiro Doctor comenta, à bordo da nave de Maitland, que Susan seria um pouco mais nova que a jovem tripulante Carol Richmond. (TV: "The Sensorites") Susan também diz a Ping-Cho que estava em "seu décimo-sexto ano". TV:Marco Polo Seu status como neta biológica do Doctor é discutível, embora não haja nenhuma indicação do contrário. Se por um lado o Doctor a trata como sua neta biológica ao longo da série (TV:An Unearthly Child, The Dalek Invasion of Earth, The Tomb of the Cybermen, The Five Doctors, Fear Her, Smith and Jones, The Rings of Akhaten), há relatos que causam dúvidas quanto à relação de Susan com o Doctor. No conto Birth of a Renegade, publicado na edição especial de 20 anos de Doctor Who da revista Radio Times, o Master se refere a Susan como Lady Larn, uma Time Lady contemporânea ao Doctor que teria sido salva pelo mesmo de um conflito civil em Gallifrey. Outra explicação seria que ela foi uma das últimas crianças nascidas em Gallifrey antes da Maldição das Pítias, e que teria sido mandada para o planeta Tersurus pelo Outro - seu avô - durante o Grande Cisma de Gallifrey. De volta à Gallifrey para reencontrá-lo, ela teria conhecido o Doctor e o reconhecido como seu avô, renascido. (PROSA: Lungbarrow) thumb|left| O Doctor e Susan a ponto de deixar Gallifrey. ([[HQ: Time & Time Again)]] O Primeiro Doctor e Susan planejaram deixar Gallifrey juntos, roubando uma TARDIS com defeito da oficina de reparos situada sob o Capitólio. No entanto, tempos depois de ter deixado seu avô, ela se descreveu como apenas uma "passageira acidental" nessa saída de Gallifrey, que deixou-se ficar. (ÁUDIO: Here There Be Monsters) Partida com o Doctor O Primeiro Doctor e Susan deixaram Gallifrey juntos roubando uma TARDIS da oficina de consertos localizada abaixo do Capitólio. (TV:The Name of the Doctor, ÁUDIO:The Beginning) O Doctor levou com ele o baú contendo a Mão de Omega, e Susan levou apenas uma bagagem básica. Guardas armados perseguiram os dois fugitivos até a oficina de reparos, onde o único lugar que havia para se esconderem era uma fila de TARDIS. Susan entrou em uma das TARDIS, mas o Doctor não a seguiu. Assim que Susan ouviu vozes vindas de fora, o Doctor pediu para que ela o seguisse para dentro da TARDIS ao lado. (ÁUDIO: The Beginning). O Doctor foi aconselhado por uma versão de Clara Oswald a roubar a Modelo 40 com sistema de navegação com defeito ao invés da TARDIS em que Susan havia entrado, dizendo que assim seria mais divertido. Esta versão da história mostra também o Doctor já usando roupas da era Eduardiana antes de visitar a Terra. (TV: The Name of the Doctor) O Doctor especulou que a TARDIS havia sido retirada do registro, e por isso pode passar através da barreira de transdução de Gallifrey, e escapar dos Time Lords. Segundo essa versão, o Doctor e Susan já usavam estes nomes quando saíram de Gallifrey. (ÁUDIO: The Beginning) De acordo com outra versão, o Doctor e Susan foram atirados em direção ao painel de controle da TARDIS no momento em que esta estava sendo destruída. O Doctor conseguiu alcançar o botão de estabilizador de voo, mas Susan desmaiou pouco depois que a nave foi estabilizada. Ao acordar, Susan foi explorar a TARDIS enquanto o Doctor cuidava dos controles da nave, e encontrou um estojo de manutenção. O estojo continha uma célula de artron, que o Doctor usou para energizar a TARDIS para um pouso de emergência quando esta ficou sem energia. Ao se recuperar, a TARDIS levou os dois viajantes para a Lua. (ÁUDIO: The Beginning) Anos depois de ter deixado de viajar com seu avô, Susan se descreveu como "uma passageira acidental" naquela primeira viagem após a fuga de Gallifrey. (ÁUDIO: Here There Be Monsters) Encontrando Humanos Susan e o Doctor tiveram várias aventuras antes de serem forçados a se instalarem no ferro-velho em Totter's Lane , Londres, em 1963, devido à uma pane no sistema de navegação da TARDIS. Susan passou a frequentar o colégio Coal Hill, enquanto o Doctor ocupou-se em consertar a TARDIS. (PROSA: The Rag and Bone Man's Story, Time and Relative) Durante suas viagens, ambos encontraram colônias de humanos em outros planetas, e também visitaram a Terra em diferentes eras. Susan tirou o sobrenome "Foreman" de I.M. Foreman, o nome que aparecia no portão do ferro-velho em que o Doctor escondeu sua TARDIS. Ela adotou hábitos culturais das adolescentes britânicas da época, como seu interesse por grupos de música pop como John Smith and the Common Men. (TV: An Unearthly Child) thumb|Susan ouvindo músicas pop britânicas dos anos 60 no rádio. ([[TV: "An Unearthly Child")]] Ela tentou se encaixar como uma menina normal entre seus colegas, sem muito sucesso, devido ao seu comportamento fora do comum e seu conhecimento ora avançado, ora escasso sobre as matérias do colégio. Ela compreendia física e química avançadas mais que seus professores, porém, ao mesmo tempo, não sabia coisas básicas do dia-a-dia como a equivalência entre as moedas britânicas, ou que o sistema decimal ainda não havia sido introduzido no Reino Unido. Aulas de história também eram por vezes um problema, já que muitas vezes ela podia notar erros de veracidade nos livros, por ter ela mesma vivenciado os fatos. Apesar disso, Susan chamou esses cinco meses em que passou na Terra como "os melhores da vida dela". Susan durante as viagens com o Doctor, Ian, e Barbara thumb|left| Susan pedindo ao avô para deixar que Ian e Barbara saíssem da TARDIS. ([[TV: "An Unearthly Child")]] Toda essa excentricidade de Susan foi provavelmente mais um problema para seus professores do que para ela própria. Quando Ian Chesterton e Barbara Wright, seus professores de ciências e história, respectivamente, a seguiram uma noite após as aulas para descobrir mais sobre sua vida misteriosa, acabaram encontrando a TARDIS. O Doctor então sequestrou Ian e Barbara, e eles e Susan, apesar de relutante em deixar a Terra, voltaram no tempo, para a Idade da Pedra. Lá, tiveram que salvar o Doctor, e depois escaparem eles próprios de uma tribo de homens da caverna. (TV: An Unearthly Child) Após conseguirem escapar e voltar à TARDIS, aterrisaram em Skaro, onde acabaram sendo aprisionados pelos Daleks. Devido à forte radiação dentro da cidade dos Daleks, Susan se viu forçada a voltar à TARDIS atrás de um remédio anti-radiação; depois foi ainda obrigada ajudar os Daleks a escrever uma carta para atrair os Thals para uma emboscada. (TV: The Daleks) Durante a viagem do grupo com Marco Polo através de Catai (a China antiga), Susan formou uma forte amizade com Ping-Cho, uma jovem que havia sido prometida a um nobre ancião da corte de Kublai Khan. (TV: Marco Polo) Susan quase foi castigada por se recusar a casar, contra a sua vontade, com a Vítima Perfeita de um sacrifício Asteca, depois de ter sido mandada a um seminário por ter interrompido um primeiro sacrifício. (TV: "The Aztecs") À bordo de uma espaçonave no século XXVIII, O Doctor e seus companheiros conheceram os Sensorites, raça de aliens habitantes da Sense Sphere que possuíam poderes telepáticos. thumb|Na [[Sense Sphere, Susan recorda sua vida em seu planeta natal. (TV: "A Desperate Venture")]] Susan usou suas habilidades telepáticas para se comunicar com os Sensorites, antes de decidir descer ao seu Planeta contra a vontade do Doctor. É a primeira vez que vemos Susan e o Doctor discutindo, com o último sendo superprotetor e teimoso demais para perceber que sua neta talvez já tivesse idade suficiente para fazer suas próprias decisões, e é também nesse arco que vemos pela primeira vez uma breve descrição de Gallifrey, quando Susan se recorda com nostalgia de sua vida antes da fuga, expressando finalmente uma necessidade de pertencer à algum lugar. (TV: The Sensorites) thumb|left|Susan é deixada trancada para fora da [[TARDIS pelo seu avô, para que comece uma nova vida com David. (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth)]] Numa Londres devastada pela Invasão dos Daleks no século XXII, Susan se apaixona por David Campbell, um combatente a favor da liberdade. Percebendo que Susan nunca o deixaria de vontade própria, o Doctor a engana para que fique trancada para fora da TARDIS, e a deixa na Terra sem poder escolher entre ficar ou seguir com o avô. Com isso, Susan acha finalmente um lugar onde sentia que pertencia. (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) Vida adulta Susan casou-se com David Campbell e construíu uma família. Ela participou ativamente da reconstrução da Terra que se seguiu à invasão dos Daleks. (PROSA: Legacy of the Daleks, ÁUDIO: An Earthly Child) thumb|Susan mais velha. ([[TV: The Five Doctors)]] Vinte anos após ser deixada na Terra, Susan reencontrou seu avô durante os eventos de The Five Doctors. Além de sua primeira encarnação, ela também conheceu a quinta encarnação do Doctor (além de, brevemente, a segunda e a terceira encarnações do mesmo). (TV: The Five Doctors) É sugerido que Susan nunca tenha contado a seu marido que ela não era humana (ÁUDIO: Here There Be Monsters), porém outra história contradiz essa sugestão. (PROSA: Legacy of the Daleks) Susan e David adotaram três órfãos de guerra e os chamaram de Ian, Barbara e David Campbell Junior, já que ela não conseguiu ter filhos de David; No entanto, outra história sugere o contrário: Susan e David tiveram um filho biológico, Alex. Após a morte de David, Susan tornou-se um dos líderes da reconstrução da Terra. Susan reencontrou o Doctor em sua oitava encarnação algumas vezes, ajudando-o a impedir a escravização da raça humana por aliens que a princípio pareciam pacíficos (ÁUDIO: An Earthly Child), e a derrotar os Daleks em sua segunda tentativa de invasão da Terra. Durante este período seu filho, Alex, foi morto por Daleks, e Susan permaneceu sozinha na Terra. (ÁUDIO: Lucie Miller, To the Death) Paradeiro após a Guerra do Tempo Não está claro se o Nono Doctor incluiu Susan ao dizer à Rose Tyler, "Todo o meu planeta está morto. Toda a minha família." (TV: Father's Day). Durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, Dr. Constantine disse ao Nono Doctor: "Antes da guerra começar, eu era um pai e um avô. Agora já não sou nenhuma das duas coisas. Mas ainda sou um médico." O Doctor respondeu "Sim, eu sei como é isso." (TV: The Empty Child) O Décimo Doctor disse que havia deixado Susan na Terra do futuro, mas não sabia se ela ainda estava viva, simplesmente porque não havia ido atrás de informações sobre seu paradeiro. (HQ: The Forgotten) Bastidores * Nenhum episódio da série de TV até hoje explorou as origens de Susan. No piloto não televisionado há uma linha de diálogo onde Susan diz ser do século XLIX. No entanto, esse diálogo não aparece na versão final televisionada do primeiro episódio de An Unearthly Child. * Não se sabe o porquê de David Whitaker ter escolhido mudar o nome da personagem para Susan English para as novelizações dos episódios. Com exceção do livro não oficial Campaign, todas as outras novelizações e histórias originais usam o nome Susan Foreman. * As histórias contraditórias relativas às origens de Susan precedem a versão da BBC Wales de Doctor Who. A versão de 2005 estabelece o fato de que o Doctor tem uma família em Gallifrey e insinua, embora nunca afirme de forma explícita, que Susan muito provavelmente é sua neta biológica. Ainda não há, até o presente momento, nenhuma indicação nos episódios de TV que possa sugerir o contrário. * Alguns fãs da série nova acreditam que a Time Lady desconhecida que aparece no episódio TV: The End of Time é na verdade Susan, devido principalmente ao fato de que quando Wilfred Mott pergunta ao Doctor quem é aquela mulher, este olha na direção de Donna Noble (neta de Wilfred), mas não responde. Entretanto, isto nunca foi confirmado. Em um segmento de Doctor Who Confidential, Russell T Davies confessa não saber exatamente quem a mulher deconhecida é. No livro REF: Doctor Who: The Writer's Tale - The Final Chapter, páginas 622-623, Russel T. Davies afirma haver criado a personagem como sendo a mãe do Doctor, e que isso foi dito à atriz Claire Bloom quando foi chamada para o papel. Durante as filmagens, os jornais Daily Mail e The Daily Telegraph anunciaram que Clair Bloom faria o papel da mãe do Doctor. Contudo, Davies reconheceu que a personagem pode ser interpretada como qualquer Time Lady conhecida pelo Doctor, ou mesmo alguém completamente novo. * De acordo com o livro The Handbook: The Unofficial and Unauthorised Guide to the Production of Doctor Who, entre as atrizes que foram consideradas para o papel de Susan Foreman em 1963, estavam Anneke Wills e Jackie Lane, que acabaram mais tarde fazendo papel de outras companheiras do Primeiro Doctor. O director Waris Hussein é creditado como o responsável por recomendar Carole Ann Ford para o papel. De acordo com David J. Howe, no entanto, não há evidência de que Lane ou Wills tenham realmente feito audição para o papel. Lane nem aparece na lista de audições que sobreviveu nos arquivos, e Wills aparece marcada com não tendo aparecido. (REF: The First Doctor Handbook) en:Susan Foreman cy:Susan Foreman es:Susan Foreman nl:Susan Foreman ru:Сьюзан Форман Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Companions